El enfermero
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Kenny jamas creyó que lo diría pero le agradecía enormemente a Tweek por haberlo mandado al hospital, tanto que cuando iba a ser dado de alta pensaba pedirle a Craig que lo ayudara a volver a ser internado. Bunny, capítulos cortos.
1. Chapter 1

**South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Por el momento, señor McCormick, quedara en observación y para ello será internado por alrededor de un mes y medio. Usted será capaz de marcharse una vez que presente mejoras.- explicaba el médico a Kenny, quien recién había despertado después de la cirugía a la que le habían sometido hace un par de horas.

Kenny no escuchaba al hombre con bata, quien seguía hablándole mientras explicaba la rutina que llevaría a cabo los siguientes días. Bufó molesto, lo último que quería era morir de aburrimiento en el hospital.

La razón por la cual se encontraba ahí era porque había pensado que era buena idea el sorprender por la espalda a su vecino Tweek y con lo que no contaba, ni recordaba, era con el detalle de que se trataba de un paranoico con el constante miedo de sufrir intentos de asesinatos diarios (miedo que él encontraba irracional); por lo que sin previo aviso cuando lo agarró por la espalda el rubio reaccionó asustado dándole un golpe que le hizo trastabillar y caer por las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos, fueron alrededor de cuatro pisos por los que rodó cuesta abajo hasta llegar a la calle y ser arrollado por un automóvil.

Sonaba ridículo y digno de una película de comedia pero en verdad paso, de evidencia estaban las múltiples fracturas que se hizo en el proceso.

Si hubiera muerto se habría ahorrado los días de enorme aburrimiento que seguro le aguardarían en aquel lugar.

Primera vez que deseaba haber muerto.

La voz del doctor seguía sonando en la habitación, Kenny suspiró molesto, ¿Cuándo dejaría de hablar?

-Le hemos asignado un enfermero exclusivo, debemos de monitorearlo constantemente por lo que esto fue necesario, espero que lo entienda.

El rubio escuchó eso último, ¿un enfermero? ¿Por qué no le asignaban una enfermera? si fuera una linda su estadía ahí podría ser más llevadera y placentera. El galeno ignoró su cara de reproche y dio una ojeada a su portapapeles.

-Al parecer le fue asignado Stotch.- mierda, sonaba a que sería un vejete. El hombre miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el mencionado no estaba ahí como le había ordenado, se asomó al pasillo y gritó-¡Stotch!, ¡te dije que vinieras hace horas!

Se escucharon pasos apresurados en el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron al acercarse a la habitación. El rubio sobre la cama arqueó una ceja cuando vio al doctor regañando al desconocido al cual no podía visualizar debido a que la espalda del otro le impedía ver pero lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar una dulce voz respondiendo temblorosa.

-Pasa Stotch.- le ordenó.

Y durante los siguientes segundos Kenny se quedó mudo, el recién llegado era un rubio de hermosos ojos azules que tenían la tonalidad del cielo, la piel blanca, unos labios rosados que le pedían a gritos ser besados y ni se diga de su cuerpo…

Era delgado y algo bajo, se lamentó el que los hombres no usaran el uniforme de las mujeres porque sabía que a ese rubio le quedaría espectacular, aunque lo único positivo del uniforme positivo masculino era que el pantalón se ajustaba un poco y le permitía admirar el lindo traserito que la naturaleza le había otorgado, y por como entró sonrojado a la habitación con la mirada baja mientras frotaba nervioso sus nudillos se pudo percatar de su inocencia de inmediato.

Si los ángeles existieran, en definitiva se verían justo como aquel chico.

Se mordió el labio inferior, olvídense de las enfermeras sexys, este chico era mejor por mucho, y si era tal y como aparentaba ser sería muy complaciente el corromperlo… Digo enseñarle a divertirse.

-Señor McCormick, él será el encargado de usted la mayoría del tiempo. Si tiene quejas háganoslo saber.

Estaba seguro de que no habría ninguna, al menos no por parte suya.

-Bien, lo dejo descansar. Stotch,- el mencionado saltó asustado- más te vale no perderlo de vista.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, el otro se marchó dejándolos solos en la habitación.

Stotch habló.

-Buenos días, me llamo Leopold.- se presentó.

Kenneth sonrió, era hora de poner en marcha su plan para conquistar al pequeño enfermero.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo un Bunny que desde hace meses olvide que tenía escrito.**

 **Siento que el Bunny merece más amor así que me uno con este fic xD**

 **En este fic los capítulos serán cortos por lo que espero actualizar por lo menos dos o tres veces al mes para no tardar. Disculpen si hay un error ortográfico.**

 **Hasta pronto~**


	2. Chapter 2

Si el cielo existe en definitiva fue a él, quizás en verdad si murió por culpa de Tweek y fue ahí donde su alma se dirigió, aunque dudaba mucho haber subido al cielo, pero ¿Qué más daba si el lindo rubio le estaba dando un baño de esponja en ese instante?

Decir que lo estaba disfrutando no era para nada mentira porque cierta parte de él se animaba más a cada segundo al sentir las manos de Leopold recorrerle la piel junto a la esponja en movimientos circulares.

Kenneth apretó la mandíbula al percatarse de ello.

Tenia que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima (no porque estuviera casi inmovilizado significaba que no podía hacerlo, eso sería subestimarlo) y vaya que era difícil en ese instante por el apetecible chico que se mantenía ignorante a sus nada inocentes pensamientos. Todo tenia que salir justo como su plan: "Como llevarse a la cama a mi sexy enfermero" dictaba, cabe destacar que su plan fue maquinado por su mente la noche anterior que se encontraba solo y aburrido así que usó su tiempo libre para pensar como conseguiría su objetivo.

El primer paso de su estratégico plan dictaba que se mantuviera bajo control todo el tiempo, al menos hasta que se ganara la confianza del otro o de lo contrario terminaría asustándolo y consiguiendo una nueva orden de restricción por acoso sexual. Debía ser cuidadoso, era como ir de caza, cualquier movimiento en falso podría echarlo a perder y tendría que decirle adiós a la oportunidad de acostarse con él.

Kenny nunca había sido conocido por tomarse su tiempo para llevarse a alguien a la cama sino todo lo contario, era sorprendente como lo conseguía con facilidad que hasta parecía broma. Pero esta vez va enserio, la dulce voz del otro le llamó.

-Señor McCormick, ¿puede usted lavar sus partes?- le escuchó decir. Estuvo tentado a responderle que no porque el único brazo que no tenía enyesado y suspendido en el aire como sus demás extremidades se encontraba dormido debido a su falta de movilidad, sin embargo no quería espantarlo con la casa de acampar que acababa de formarse con su bata de hospital, suerte que el otro no parecía darse cuenta.

\- Yo me encargaré de ello.

-Bien- dijo dándole la esponja y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, alzó las cortinas dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana entraran para proporcionar luz al cuarto. Luego tomó sabanas limpias, las desdoblaba alegre y procedió a colocarlas en la cama a la vez que tarareaba.

Kenny, desde la camilla en la que le habían dejado, observaba como el rubio cumplía con sus labores con una sonrisa en los labios, esos labios que deseaba mordisquear. Perdido durante minutos en sus pensamientos, la voz del otro sonaba como un eco constante hasta que se percató que efectivamente le hablaba.

-Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?-

-Dije que lo dejare solo señor McCormick.-tomó una cesta donde echó las cobijas sucias.

-Dime Kenny, ¿sí?- sonrió, el otro blondo agachó con pena la cabeza a la vez que frotaba sus nudillos.

-Entonces usted puede llamarme Butters.- sonrió levemente a la vez que un tenue rosa le adornaba el rostro.

-Un gusto, Butters.- dijo Kenny sonriendo para sus adentros.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, hace un par de minutos decidí que haría un capítulo especial para San Valentín pero para ello debo de publicar por lo meno capítulos antes así que creo que subiré varios estas semanas.**

 **Chao~**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Cómo va tu estadía aquí?, ¿te gusta?- cuestionó Stan con burla, Kenny frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-No tanto como a ti te gusta tener el apartamento para ti solo, seguro que ahora que no estoy te cojes a Kyle en todos lados.

Stan se sonrojó al instante, el rubio había dado en el blanco. El maldito de su rommie aprovechaba su ausencia en casa para tener sexo desenfrenado con su novio judío.

"Qué envidia" pensaba el hospitalizado aunque no por mucho tiempo si conseguía conquistar al pequeño rubio, esbozó una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos al moreno cuando pensó en todas las cosas que le haría una vez pudiera llevárselo a la cama.

-¿Podrías quitar esa cara?, me da escalofríos.- se quejó a la vez que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Ah, perdón. Volviendo a la conversación, si me gusta este lugar por si te lo preguntas, es el paraíso en la tierra.- sonrió a la vez que brillos parecían rodearlo, Stan suspiró, ya se hacía una idea de a que podría referirse.

-Déjame adivinar, lo dices por las enfermeras.- para su sorpresa Kenny negó sonriendo. Se sintió más intrigado.-¿Entonces?, ¿otro paciente?¿una doctora?

El rubio siguió negando, el bicho de la curiosidad picó a Stan.

-Solo observa.- levantó tres dedos y fue bajando uno a uno para después apuntar la puerta por la cual entraba exactamente el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos… perdón, el dueño de sus pensamientos de los últimos días, entraba con un carrito en el cual transportaba bandejas de comida. Cogió una y la colocó sobre la mesita encima del chico sobre la cama.

-Aquí está tu comida, Kenny. Vuelvo en unos minutos.- le explicó mientras empujaba el carrito de nueva cuenta al pasillo.

-Ok, no tardes Butters~-canturreó para luego guiñar un ojo, el enfermero soltó una risita a la vez que un tenue sonrojo se presentaba en sus mejillas, se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Kenneth suspiró embelesado por el otro.

La habitación se llenó de un agradable silencio para el paciente pero no para su amigo Stan que se animó a hablar.

-Ya veo, ¿así que un enfermero? Y yo que me preocupaba por el personal del hospital. Pero por otro lado, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó confuso.

-Por el momento voy en la segunda fase de mi plan: aumentar el coqueteo poco a poco.

-Espera un momento, ¿un plan?- dijo incrédulo Stan, de tantos años conociéndolo dudaba que el rubio se tomara su tiempo para ligarse a alguien, siempre había sido directo y le constaba.-Creo que el golpe que te dio Tweek si te afecto.

-Para nada, Stannie.- canturreó consiguiendo molestarlo- pero debo de agradecerle debidamente a Tweekers por mandarme al hospital, dile que me visite y le daré lecciones gratis de como satisfacer en el sexo.- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué le darás que a mi Tweek?- una voz nasal se hizo presente sobresaltando a los otros dos a la vez que un escalofrío les recorría la espalda.

"Mierda" pensaron ambos cuando la penetrante mirada verde del recién llegado se posó en ellos.

-¿Y bien?, no tengo todo el día.- dijo mientras procedía a tronar sus nudillos.

-Mejor me voy, solo mira la hora. Suerte.- decía Stan fingiendo ver un reloj en su muñeca para luego huir del lugar, Kenny se sintió traicionado por su amigo.

Craig se asomó por la puerta y gritó: "Huye cuanto quieras Marsh, te encontrare de todos modos". El rubio pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de lanzarse por la ventana mientras tuviera oportunidad pero la voz más angelical del mundo se escuchó haciéndolo desistir de esa idea.

-Señor, no puede gritar en los pasillos.

-No me digas que puedo hacer y qué no.

Kenny no tenía que ser adivino para saber que el otro le mostro su dedo medio al rubio, compadecía al pequeño.

Craig entró a la habitación seguido de Butters, que parecía un poco asustado del otro.

-Por favor no hagan ruido- pidió amablemente antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

Kenny miró a Craig.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe el honor de contar con tu presencia?-preguntó burlón, el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tweek tiene miedo de visitarte, cree que intentaras vengarte por haberte mandado al hospital.

-Me ofende que piense eso de mi- dijo fingiendo indignación- es obvio que siempre he querido hacerle otro tipo de cosas.

De un momento a otro Tucker lo estaba tomando de la bata a la vez que alzaba un puño.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices McCormick, no creas que por estar en el hospital estas a salvo.

-Ya, solo era una broma- dijo intentando convencerlo, reconocía que no debió de meterse con Craig y más si se trataba de su pareja.

Ya había comprobado más de una ocasión que era capaz de matarlo cuando lo hacía, lo aprendió por las malas.

Craig lo soltó de mala gana y tomo asiento en la silla que el Marsh había desocupado anteriormente, cruzo sus piernas.

-Tweek dice que cuando te den de alta se disculpara contigo apropiadamente, aunque le dije que lo hiciera ahora aprovechando que no eres capaz de moverte porque no podrías hacerle daño pero insistió que seguro estabas actuando y le saltarías encima para atacarlo cuando bajara la guardia.

-Dile que no pienso hacer nada de eso, más bien quiero agradecerle por enviarme aquí- comentó Kenny sonriendo sinceramente, lo cual descoloco al azabache.

-¿De qué carajos hablas McCormick? ¿Acaso me estas jodiendo?- preguntó molesto, no entendía porque le otro diría eso, pensaba que estaría quejándose por tener que estar durante meses hospitalizado.

\- A ti no te quiero joder sino a alguien más- canturreó sonriente.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Del enfermero que vino a callarte, ¿a poco no es lindo?- preguntó emocionado mientras pensaba en Butters y el lindo trasero con el que contaba.

-Cierra la boca McCormick o ensuciaras las sabanas con tu baba- habló disgustado Craig, Kenny pudo comprobar que efectivamente estaba babeando, se limpió con el antebrazo- ese chico no es tu tipo, o al menos no como con los que usualmente te metes.

Craig tenía razón, Leopold no era del tipo de personas con las que normalmente tenía algo pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a eso para inmediatamente volver a sonreír.

-¿Y eso que? Todos decíamos lo mismo de Tweek y de ti, y ahora solo mírate: te vuelves en todo un psicópata cuando se trata de él- dijo levantando su brazo sano para apuntarlo acusadoramente.

Craig no dijo nada al respecto, Kenny sabía que había ganado con ese comentario. Estuvieron en silencio durante un par de segundos hasta que la voz nasal del ojiverde se escuchó.

-¿Y si tiene pareja?

Kenny dio un respingo a la vez que palidecía ante lo dicho, no se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Y qué tal que Butters no solo era heterosexual sino que también tenía pareja?

Imagino horrorizado aquello: el lindo rubio felizmente tomado de la mano de alguien a quien miraba con ilusión y amor y la otra persona le miraba de igual manera.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar eso de su mente, él era Kenneth McCormick y si había alguien que podía conseguir que el tierno corazón de Leopold Stotch le perteneciera sería él.

Eso era un hecho y su propósito para este año nuevo.

Primero debía de saber más de él y era obvio que estando casi por completo inmovilizado no podía hacerlo por su cuenta pero por suerte sabia quien sí.

Feliz dirigió su mirada hacia Craig quien arqueó una ceja y molesto le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?


	4. Chapter 4

**South Park no me pertenece, yo escribo por mera diversión.**

* * *

-Por favor, Craig.- suplicaba Kenny intentando alcanzar con su brazo sano a su amigo.

-Dije que no, no me metas en tus asuntos.

-Pero eres el único con el que cuento para esto.- explicaba el rubio desesperado, y era la verdad. Craig era el único que podría ayudarle porque 1: sabia sacar información y 2: sus amigos era unos hijos de puta que sabía no lo visitarían y necesitaba que alguien fuera sus ojos y oídos fuera de esa habitación.-Por favor, si pudiera arrodillarme lo haría así que apiádate de mí.

Craig apartó la vista malhumorado y chasqueó la lengua.

-Sí que te pones irritante, está bien, lo haré pero con una condición.- dijo mirándolo seriamente. El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza en espera de que hablara.

-Lo que sea, di cual es.

* * *

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted Tucker.- dijo Kenny en modo de burla mientras veía como el otro se acercaba a la puerta para irse, Craig solo le mostró el dedo medio sin darse la vuelta.

-No se te olvide lo que me prometiste, ¿Dónde dices que estaba esa cosa?

-En mi cuarto, en una caja bajo la cama. Por si acaso pregúntale a Stan si no lo tomo "prestado" estos días.

-Bien, me voy de una vez a recoger eso.- dijo Craig para luego irse de ahí inmediatamente.

Kenny rio divertido, el amante de los cuyos ya había dicho que lo visitaría regularmente y eso significaba que podría contar con él para eso.

¿Quién diría que Craig había accedido a ayudarlo solo por el Kamasutra que tenía guardado debajo de su cama?

Ni él se lo había esperado pero la verdad no lo culpaba, ese libro era toda una maravilla. Pobre de Tweek que es con quien Craig piensa usar todo lo escrito en ese libro.

Se acomodó lo más que pudo debido a su estado, y cerró los ojos disponiéndose a dormir un rato pero la puerta fue abierta nuevamente llamando su atención, al dirigir su mirada a la puerta se encontró con Butters.

Sonriendo se reincorporo de inmediato.

-Hey, Buttercup, ¿Qué tal?

-Oh, Kenny, creí que estabas dormido, perdón por despertarte.- se apresuró a disculparse comenzando a frotar sus nudillos, el otro rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no estaba dormido. Es difícil dormir en otro lugar que no sea mi cama.- dijo pensando en que lo dicho era una gran mentira, no le costaba nada dormir o más bien llegar a otras camas pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras. No podía dormir con tanta facilidad en camas ajenas.

Leopold suspiró aliviado.

-¿Es verdad?- cuestionó curioso, McCormick asintió sonriendo para sus adentros por ser el centro de la atención del otro.

-Sé que suena ridículo pero es verdad.

-Oh, no es para nada ridículo- Leopold volteó a los lados como asegurándose que nadie estaba por escuchar lo que diría a continuación, se acercó para susurrar en su oído.-, de hecho yo tengo un secreto.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Kenny intrigado sobre qué clase de secreto podría tener aquel adorable chico. No podía ser nada malo.

-Me gusta mucho Hello Kitty.

Kenny contuvo una pequeña burla, no quería herirle al reír por lo revelado, no quería que pensara que se burlaba de él, es solo que le resultaba adorable.

Bueno, era un dato más sobre aquel chico y le alegraba que el otro se lo contara por cuenta propia, y lo que era mejor, que se lo confiara.

-¿En serio?, me da la impresión de hablar con mi hermana.- dijo para luego sonreír, Butters inclinó la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Hermana?

-Tengo una hermana menor, se llama Karen. No la veo desde que me mude pero estoy seguro que si te conociera se llevarían muy bien.

-¿Y-Y eso es bueno?- comenzó a frotar sus nudillos de manera tímida, Kenny pensaba que observar eso podría derretir a cualquiera.

-Por supuesto, mi hermana es mi pequeña princesa.

Se había llevado una mano al pecho mientras lo decía, Butters intentó contener una risa pero falló ya que se escuchó claramente. Kenny fingió ofenderse.

-¿Acaso te estas riendo de mí, Butters?- preguntó sonriendo, el otro negó en vano, su risa ahora resonaba en la habitación.

-No, no, para nada.- se apresuró a negar moviendo rápidamente las manos, su boca aún se mantenía curvada en una sonrisa, se pasó un dedo por el ojo limpiándose una lagrima.-Es solo que me parece tierno que hables así de tu hermana, es de verdad lindo.

La risa del enfermero fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio. Kenneth vio como Leopold sonreía aun divertido. Se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Y tú tienes hermanos?

Butters negó con la cabeza.

-Soy hijo único.- respondió. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio pero no tardó mucho en que Butters lo rompiera.-Espero conocer a tu hermana algún día, si viene de familia el tener buena apariencia seguro que es muy guapa.

Kenny sonrió con diversión, era imposible que Butters le estuviera coqueteando, seguramente solo era su imaginación.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Bien, iré por las sabanas limpias.- avisó para luego dirigirse a la puerta con la clara intención de irse, sin embargo paró y se dio la vuelta.

-Por cierto, tu amigo es un poco extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó nervioso, temía que Craig hubiera sido directo y le haya preguntado cosas indebidas a Butters y lo delatara.

-Me obligó a salir con él y su pareja, dice que quiere que su novio socialice y me vio como una buena opción.- explicó mientras sonreía divertido al recordarlo.

Kenny suspiró aliviado.

-Tweek te agradara, es un buen chico mientras no lo sorprendas por la espalda.- bromeó pero lo decía más por experiencia propia, después de todo sobre aviso no hay engaño.

-Oh, te dejo.- se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Kenny sonrió y con su brazo sano encendió el televisor con el control remoto, no había nada bueno que ver ni que hacer contando con que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba enyesado, suspiró y dejo cualquier canal, sonrió satisfecho, el aburrimiento sería algo común en los meses que estaría ahí pero valía la pena si para el final de su hospitalización probaría un poco de Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y de verdad esperaba que fuera así.

* * *

 **Hola a todos-saluda desde atrás de un sillón.**

 **Sé que había prometido un capítulo de San Valentín pero la verdad es que lo tenía escrito en el celular y por un error mío se borró :'v**

 **Estaba tan enojada por ello que decidí darme un tiempo con este fic en lo que mi frustración se iba, es difícil hacer que el capítulo quedé tal y como el original iba y aun no quedo conforme del todo :'c**

 **Pero bueno, decidí que era mejor subir los capítulos que ya tenía escritos antes de que algo parecido ocurra, prometo traer el capítulo de SV este año aunque ya no sea febrero xD**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
